


Forever in Me

by hcneybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybee/pseuds/hcneybee
Summary: “Okay chat, this song is for someone really special to me. Like really special. I don’t know if they’re listening right not but if you are…” George’s heart started to beat uncontrollably, with shaking hands he took out his phone to look at the stream. Wilbur was smiling softly at the camera, looking a bit shy and nervous. He shifted in his seat again. “…if you are listening, you’ll know who you are.”Wilbur started strumming again, the melody hitting George like a pile of bricks once he realized what song it was.(AKA local bi man sings a song and summons his boyfriend at the speed of gay)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 291





	Forever in Me

George scrolled aimlessly through Twitter, liking tweets written by his friends several hours ago, even laughing quietly at some of them as to not disturb the small family made up of a woman and her child sitting in front of him. After hours of travel, all George wanted to do was get out of the cramped compartment, shower, crawl into bed, and pass out for 15 hours. With the added bonus of being near his boyfriend for the next week or so. George smiled to himself behind the mask, thinking about how surprised Wilbur would be after he saw him at his door with a suitcase and bag in toe. 

The two hadn’t been able to meet in a while due to the covid regulations, settling for long calls and video chats to replace their usual meetups. After the laws were loosened a bit, George immediately jumped at the chance of buying himself a ticket and after taking the mandatory covid test, he was able to take the decently long journey to Wilbur’s house. His stop was not too far, only around 20 minutes were left of the train ride after which he could get off and stretch his legs before getting into a cab and having to sit for another few minutes. A notification popped up on his screen, the familiar twitch icon showing itself at the top, announcing that none other than Wilbur Soot had started streaming.

George was surprised, he usually didn’t stream this early. He hoped that the stream wouldn’t take hours like some of the taller male’s streams do. He wasn’t about to loiter around his boyfriend’s apartment’s door because he didn’t want the chat to see him. He didn’t have anything better to do, so he searched for his earbuds, putting them into his ears and clicking on the stream. Wilbur’s voice immediately filled his ears. The man wasn’t doing anything in particular, holding his guitar and strumming by a few notes here and there, mostly talking to his chat. 

“Chat, come on,” Wilbur laughed again, moving his hair away from his face, “do we make a poll?”

People spammed the chat with agreements and disagreements, the number of “yes” heavily outweighing the “no”. Wilbur quickly got to work making the poll, putting in some popular song names. People quickly got to voting, one of Wilbur’s own songs rising to the top.

“Wow chat, you’re all boring,” Wilbur chuckled, George following suit. After some hyping up, Wilbur began playing the chords of “Your new boyfriend” and singing along. George places his phone on the empty space next to him, listening carefully to Wilbur’s singing. The rest of the train ride went by a lot faster with his boyfriend’s singing covering the silence of the cabin. He sang a few more songs, chatting with his chat in between each one. 

An announcement, muffled by George’s earbuds, went through the train, announcing their stop. The mother and child gathered their bags, stepping out of the cabin even before he managed to close his bag to prevent any of its contents from spilling out. He kept one earbud plugged in as he left the train, stretching his legs on the platform and breathing in the cold England air. He walked through the crowds, his suitcase rolling behind him whilst Wilbur was talking about nothing in particular to his fans. Thankfully, the train station was a short 10 minutes away, meaning soon enough he would be pacing in Wilbur’s hallway waiting for the stream to end.

Wilbur had picked up his guitar again, strumming a few chords that felt oddly familiar to the shorter male. He hummed a tune, George couldn’t pinpoint why the melody was so familiar. The musician coughed nervously, shuffling in his seat before speaking again.

“Okay chat, this song is for someone really special to me. Like _really_ special. I don’t know if they’re listening right not but if you are…” George’s heart started to beat uncontrollably, with shaking hands he took out his phone to look at the stream. Wilbur was smiling softly at the camera, looking a bit shy and nervous. He shifted in his seat again. “…if you are listening, you’ll know who you are.” 

Wilbur started strumming again, the melody hitting George like a pile of bricks once he realized what song it was.

“ _A great big bang and dinosaurs, fiery rain and meteors,_ ” George almost walked into a lamppost in his awe, “ _it all ends unfortunately._ ”

The song was sung between the two men in private (amongst other ones) so that Wilbur was singing it in front of his whole chat live, it felt like a confession. It felt like him telling them about the true nature of his and George’s relationship without even mentioning his name. It felt intimate when they weren’t even in the same room, with thousands of people listening to Wilbur at the same time.

“ _But you're gonna live forever in me, I'll guarantee, just wait and see.”_

If George ran, he could probably make it before the end of the song. 

People looked at him like he was a madman, running through the crowds, clutching onto the suitcase that he was now carrying. He was out of breath, his hands sore from carrying the heavy luggage. He could see the apartment building in the distance with his breath erratic and legs feeling like they were about to fall off. He quickly put down the suitcase, digging around his bag for the keys of the building.

“ _Life is full of sweet mistakes and love's an honest one to make. Time leaves no fruit on the tree,_ ” Wilbur’s voice played through his hanging earbud. He frantically pressed the elevator button, almost slamming into the wall in his rush to get into the metal box. Once at his door, George froze up. He unplugged his earbuds and turned off the stream. The door unlocked, George snuck in, being as quiet as he possibly could, the guitar was heard ringing out through the whole apartment.

“ _But you're gonna live forever in me, I guarantee, it's just meant to be._ ” Wilbur stopped the guitar for a second. He took a final breath, ready to finish the song he’s been delaying the whole stream on singing. He hoped George wouldn’t be too mad at him revealing this part of their relationship without even actually… revealing the relationship. “And-“

“ _-When the pastor asks the pews,_ ” Wilbur’s head snapped up, his eyes widening. George softly smiled, containing his joyous laughter in exchange for finishing the song, “ _for reasons he can't marry you, I'll keep my word and my seat._ ”

The chat went ballistic to the man behind the camera, guesses of who he was filled most parts of it. Wilbur stood up, his head out of camera view. He continued strumming the instrument waiting for George to continue.

“ _But you're gonna live forever in me._ ” George came into view, his face obscured by the camera angle just like Wilbur’s. The two smiled bashfully at each other. Focusing on one another and completely forgetting the fans who were close to breaking the chat. The last line of the song the two sang in unison, standing as close as they could to each other with Wilbur still playing the instrument. 

“ _I'll guarantee... just wait and see…_ ” The two quieted down, George was breathing heavily, breathless from the running and singing. Wilbur smiled brightly, putting down his guitar slowly on the floor before embracing George. The two men laughed, swaying slightly not caring about the chat which was in the process of being obliterated.

“Did you learn teleportation?” Wilbur jokingly whispered into the other’s ear. 

“Nope,” George replied, “I did learn super speed looking at how fast I ran from the train station.” Wilbur openly laughed, leaning his head back. The two simultaneously seemed to remember about the fans who just watched Wilbur and an unknown man embrace and laugh like love-struck idiots. Wilbur sat down into his chair, quickly apologizing to chat which was still going a hundred miles per hour. 

George walked around the chair and kneeled next to Wilbur. Which was the final nail in the coffin as chat exploded with ‘GOGY?!’, ‘GOGY AND WILBUR MEETUP’, ‘GEORGEBUR IS CANON BOYSSSSS’, etc. Wilbur’s eyes lit up with a mischievous idea.

He softly grabbed George’s chin, making the shorter man make eye contact with him which made him blush a deep crimson. Wilbur turned at the webcam, winking before leaning into George. But just before the clip of the year was made, Wilbur covered the camera with his hand and kissed George. The soft-touch of their lips didn’t last long, the two giggled like two schoolgirls after it was over. The taller male uncovered the camera and with both of their faces being red, the two said goodbye to chat, quickly ending the stream.

“…You know that’s going to get clipped right?” George asked.

“Your singing or us obviously kissing?”

“Both probably.” The two laughed again. “We will have a lot of explaining to do on Twitter.”

“That can wait,” Wilbur stated simply.

“Can it?” 

“It’ll have to wait, you have to explain to me how you got here in the midst of the covid chaos!” Wilbur chimed making George cackle.

“Okay, Okay! But I need to say something first…” George uttered the last part quietly. Wilbur gave a hesitant nod and narrowed his eyes. George sighed. “…You are really cheesy.”

Wilbur gasped offended and George burst out laughing.

“I sing a song for you and you call me cheesy!” He threw his hands up in the air and George struggled to not roll on the floor from laughter. “You little shit!” Wilbur said with no bite, jumping on George and knocking them both to the floor. The apartment was filled with laughter and giggling.

“It’s true!” George struggled to respond due to his laughter. They’ve been rolling around the floor like two dogs, neither of them seeming to care that George was still in his outerwear or how stupid both of them probably looked to an outsider.

“Okay, maybe it’s a bit true,” Wilbur mumbled into George’s hair, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“It’s definitely more than a bit true,” George insisted.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes! Yes, it is!” George repeated for the second time. He lightly punched Wilbur in the chest who in return dramatically fell backward with his hand on his forehead.

“You hurt me Gogy!” He cried in obviously fake sorrow.

“You’re a drama queen now as well? Should I add ‘simp’ to the list as well?”

Wilbur sputtered before the two set off into another giggling fit fueled by the happiness of seeing each other after the ridiculous outbreak. The joyous noises probably rang through the whole neighborhood. The two reveled in each other's embrace, slowly quieting down before all that could be heard was Wilbur’s computer quietly buzzing. Will broke the silence shortly after, as he softly muttered “there’s no place I’d rather be.”

“…Wow you really _are_ cheesy.”

“George!”

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration/Song that Wilbur sang: "You're Gonna Live Forever in Me" - John Mayer (mostly inspired by Ethan Nestor's cover of it
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I made any mistakes!


End file.
